


Drag that bitch

by bigsoup



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Again, Forced Kissing, Mostly talking, Slapping, dragging kiara, not too violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsoup/pseuds/bigsoup
Summary: You are captured by an old enemy after she has achieved everything she wantsDespite being the ultimate Goddess and encompassment of the world, you still get under her skin.





	Drag that bitch

Kiara had you now in her room of lilies and golden. You were forced onto your knees in front of her throne and watched with a scowl as she moved from trimming flowers in a vase to her proper seat in the middle of the room.  
“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting. Ahh, so embarrassing for a Goddess to be late…” She holds a hand to her blushing face and sighs wistfully. “How are you now, master of chaldea?”  
“Why are you interfering with the humans on the earth? You already have their following and faith, what reason could you possibly have for slaughtering them?” You almost plead.  
Kiara frowns and rubs her thighs together as if uncomfortable.  
“Ara Ara...what a rude response. I see you are passionate. Well, fortunately, I am as well, as you know many women have a certain ideal of love. I have come to believe them correct, and am practicing it without pause.” Kiara smiles warmly.  
“Just leave them alone!!” You scream at her, struggling against the silk and gold tied to the floor that force you into a position of prayer.  
Kiara pouts.  
“Getting so worked up...you know, I showed them all of my love, correct? Ah, it was magical! They gave themselves to me out of love, they wanted nothing more than to prove to me that they possessed a love like none other! How cruel would I be to deny that of them~?”  
You growled at her as she stands and walks towards you.  
“You would have loved if master of chaldea, all of them had been broken in the name of love. It’s a shame I can no longer give all of these confessions a live audience…” She sighs sadly and once again puts her hand to her cheek. You can feel magic and glamor working around you, coaxing your heart to worship and praise her. But your anger is too strong, no amount of magic-induced love could stifle the heartbreak induced rage that filled your body. So many lost, so many people- people you LOVED, people you gave your body and soul to protect, people you had walked through hell and back for- DEAD. Magic was useless on you, no matter how strong- and it certainly was. Those already under Kiara’s spell were holding spears and daggers to their throats and abdomens, ready to commit ‘confession’. You couldn’t tear your eyes from her but the sound of a body hits the floor and for a brief moment all you see is red.  
“My my, are you done screaming now?” Kiara is looking at you with surprise as you breathe heavily on the ground. For a second the room smells thick with blood and then with a wave of Kiara’s hand the smell is gone and you are once more slammed with the dizzying intoxication that is meant to force you to submission.   
“You are trying desperately to fill the nothingness in yourself. Spoiled, naive, and worst of all, unwilling. Your cowardice has become your undoing, so afraid to feel anything bad you thought you would be content to feel nothing at all. But you were wrong, you can’t go a second without feeling loved, not because of worth or passion or validity, but because of need. You are incomplete, and feeling loved makes you forget, and you NEED to forget,” You are breathing hard and yelling at her, straining against your beautiful shackles. “There is only one thing that will fill that absence in your existence, Kiara. The thing that you killed with your own two hands and buried under the bodies of millions.” You snapped at her, voice dripping hot with rage and glaring hard at her. You are opposites, she remains composed and perfect whereas your eyes are wild, your voice wavering, and your body shaking in fury.  
Kiara looked at you blankly before laughing. It started as a smile, a giggle behind her hand, a throw of her head and a chuckle, then mania. She laughed for a good 5 minutes, uncontrolable belly bellowing that sounded like sobbing.  
“You….you are FUNNY. I don’t know where you came up with this dear but…” She smirked, condescendingly kneeled down to your level and delicately held your face in her hands. “Let me tell you a little secret as I begin breaking that little mind of yours. I am a Goddess. There is no one else more worthy of worship than I, no one kinder, brighter, and warmer. I am the world itself, nothing is more full and complete than I, that is why you love me. You will see that soon enough.” She reassures you before pressing a kiss to your lips, which is absolutely perfect. She smells like lotus and honeysuckle, she’s perfectly warm and sweet on your tongue, and she feels soft and welcoming on your lips. The perfection makes it all the more disgusting.   
“Gods don’t exist, Kiara.” You speak against her lips, your tone now without it’s fire but low and icy. She laughs and pulls away, standing up and forcefully tilting your face so that you were looking up at her while on your knees.  
“Aww...you look marvelous like this my little pet. Can you truly look at my Heavenly form and still claim that? I worked hard to make myself the Goddess of love, you know? So tell me, little songbird whose voice I will soon shatter, if not God’s, than what?”  
“Choices, Kiara.” Your voice is calm and cold. Her face tightens into something of raw fear for a split second before she smooths it out with a smile.  
“That’s an adorable thought, my pet.” Her hand moves from your face and arcs out before slamming hard on your cheek. Claw marks from her nails trail your blood onto the floor and you reel back in shock and hold a hand to your injured face.  
“Take this one to a….guest...room.” She speaks and her followers obey, you are dragged harshly away by two men who waste no time kicking your stomach and yanking your hair to drag you to your feet. You follow them without looking back.  
Kiara watches you leave and pretends that the distantly familiar voice she hears begging for death belongs to you.


End file.
